


Drabble into Heart

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Non-Dialogue, prompt fills, some AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: A series of 46 drabbles based on Sensory Prompts found on tumblr. All prompts are centered around some incarnation of Terra and are written in  an experimental (for me) style.





	1. Drabbles I-VII

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I make no profit from this story other than my own pleasure gained from writing the** **drabbles.**

* * *

 

 

**I. Watching a Meteor Shower**

It was a sight to behold, meteors in the sky. There had not been such a beautiful meteor shower since the night he had last witnessed one with his dearest friends. Though their names and appearances still escaped him, he could imagine that they too were being embraced by the awe of the bright lights flying through the night sky between worlds.

 

 

**II. Digging Your Fingers into Fresh Dirt**

The dirt felt nice and cool against his bare hands, a sense of strength and new beginnings flowing through his body. It felt far superior to the black leather he had awoken wearing upon his hands. The dirt was earth, and the earth felt oddly like it was part of his very being. For the first time since he’d woken no longer ‘himself’, he no longer felt hollow and empty as he continued to run his hands through the dirt deciding that one day he would plant some new flowers here in this very patch of the gardens.

 

 

**III. Snow Being Shoved Down the Back of Your Coat**

A shocked shriek fled from lightly tanned lips as he nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning around quickly he easily found the culprit of the cold white substance that had just been dropped down the back of his coat, soaking through the outfit beneath. With a grin akin to a mischievous child, he gathered his own ball of snow and another until soon there was naught but a pile of snow where the young blond once stood with two blue eyes peeking out of it with a whine.

 

 

**IV. Napping in Sunshine**

The sun was something he had missed the past twelve years, just lazing about in it between training or study sessions. Finding the ideal spot was always the challenge at first, but when he found the perfect spot he settled down in a bright patch of sun atop the bailey pleased that no one would think to find him sleeping on the roof to it’s passageway. Though he may change that opinion when he realizes that a certain one-eyed man found him and had a camera on hand.

 

 

**V. Trying to Walk on Ice**

Hatred, that would adequately describe his current feelings towards the older man who had insisted he learn how to walk, let alone battle on actual ice. Though he succeeded in getting his legs to stay under his body stationary, the moment he went to move he would topple entirely. The older found he was losing his patience with the other and tried a tactic he would regret. The man made the mistake of agreeing to assist him in his next revenge prank. The ice was not only walked across, it was then melted instantaneously by red blades wielded by a pleased keyblade wielder.

 

 

**VI. Walking Through the Woods**

Though world travel was restricted for now, he was beyond pleased when he was permitted to choose the world they visited for his first time back in the field. The first place that came to mind was the Hinterlands of Halloween Town. Despite some misgivings from his two best friends and the accompanying royal mouse, they had a pleasant walk through the eerie woods until SOMEBODY decided to open the tree shaped door in the glade.

 

 

**VII. Raindrops on Eyelashes**

A comforting thing about rain was that due to the drops landing on your face and clinging to eyelashes, no one could tell you were actually crying. When it rained he allowed himself to stand outside and cry and vent what he still couldn’t move past on his own. The fear, the pain, the sorrow, the guilt all crushing him until he has nothing more to cry about until the next time the rain allows him to just breath and be himself again.


	2. VIII-XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 more prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been so long since I've worked on this drabble collection. I've gone back and edited the first set by removing unnecessary words and correcting spellings.
> 
> Now, here are 7 more sensory prompts. All prompts originated on tumblr.

**VIII. The way cold glass fogs when you press your hand against it.**

 

 

It was rather comical he thought, to be so enraptured by the effect of his heated hand on the pane of cold glass as he gazed longingly out at the snowy expanse that had now consumed the courtyard. The fog surrounding his hand soon shifted his attention as he removed his hand to observe the change in the glass. It did not snow in The Land of Departure, but in Radiant Garden there were four seasons. It became a goal to find out what created the effect.

 

 

**IX. A perfect brewed cup of tea.**

 

Over the last twelve years he found his body at least had become something of a connoisseur of tea. When you could tell how much sugar or honey was too much and knew what tea you were drinking by taste he was sure you knew your teas. A fresh cup of Earl Grey steeped for two minutes with no more than two teaspoons of sugar was his preference and it always brought a smile when someone had a fresh cup of the beverage down to perfection waiting for him after training on colder days. Seriously, he was sure that he should come up with better compensation than a smile and thank you.

 

 

**X. Blood at the corner of your mouth.**

 

The copper taste in his mouth made him choke slightly as he gripped his sides after a training match gone wrong. Pain radiated through his left ribcage but he was certain that they weren't puncturing his lung at least though he could feel the familiar pain of a strain in the bone  near the end of the cage. Though the pain was all through his body, it was the familiar copper taste that made him pause even as stronger arms hoisted him up like a newborn, a different chilled hand searching for his pulse and casting a temporary light cure to ease the strain of his body's condition. The taste and the oblivion that followed were all he recalled as memories that still crushed him consumed him from the reality of the world outside his mind.

 

 

**XI. The first glass of fresh water.**

 

Reality slowly faded back into view as crisp, fresh water flowing gently down his throat. The liquid washing away even the memory of copper as mountain blue eyes slowly focused on worried violet-blue eyes framed by soft blue hair. Concern gave way to relief as her hand moved his hair from his face and dabs at his mouth with a cloth, removing the last remnants of the accident's effect on his mind. It may have been the water that washed away the taste but it was she who was named for water who eased away the pain of the memories that had attacked him so.

 

 

**XII. Cloying sweetness on the back of your tongue**

 

There was a limit to how sweet anything was allowed to be and the taste currently in his mouth thanks to the cold medicine had gone past it. All he could do was glare balefully up at the man who dared to give him something so unnaturally sweet. It would have been allowed to slide if  the older man didn't know about his immense dislike for overly sweet things. The blond scientist knew full well, but it was retaliation for his own latest stunt of switching around some of the man's files. Boredom makes a guy do things, even things he knows he will later regret.

 

 

**XIII. Stale breath when you wake up.**

 

The worst thing about waking up were days you could feel you own breath dying out the inside of your mouth. It felt similar to choking on bile to him after being unable to separate the feeling from being unable to breathe properly. Rolling out of bed he knew the first mission of the day was so domestic and simple he would laugh about it: brush his teeth and rinse his mouth out. It was a good reminder to stay on top of it other than keeping good hygiene. Somedays he really needed a reason to keep up a routine and it frustrated him that he had days like that at all.

 

 

**XV. The taste of salt on the tip of your tongue.**

 

The salty taste of the cashews brought slight goosebumps to his skin as he indulged in the snack bowl that was brought to him. A divided container containing salted cashews, cheese cubes, and grapes. The delight was evident on his face to anyone who passed as he sat in the bailey, now his seemingly regular lounging spot to enjoy the healthy treats. After dealing with both bustersword and gun blade alike he felt entitled to some time alone to enjoy his friend's thoughtful gift. 


End file.
